This invention relates to a mobile substation.
Mobile substations usually adopt a system wherein equipment constituting the substation, such as a transformer and a switchgear, are carried on a trailer and are collectively transported.
A prior-art mobile substation is as shown in FIG. 1. A chassis 1 is supported by wheels 2 so as to construct a trailer 3. A gas-insulated switchgear 4, a transformer 5, a low-voltage cubicle 6, etc. are collectively carried on the chassis 1. The substation can be transported by attaching it to a tractor and driving it to a desired site. In order to permit the structure to function as the substation, however, a high-voltage side terminal 7 and a low-voltage side terminal 8 need to be respectively connected to a receiving line 9 and a feeder line 10. To accomplish this, supporting devices 15, 16 which consist of steel structures 11, 12 and porcelain insulators 13, 14 are used for insulatingly supporting the receiving line 9 and the feeder line 10. Accordingly, the erection of the supporting devices 15, 16 is carried out separately from the equipment. This leads to the disadvantages that expenses for transportation and foundation work increase and that the construction term of the whole substation is lengthened.